


Prelude

by impudent_strumpet



Series: Before The Dark [2]
Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Beatrice is the best mom, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Childrearing, Chronic Illness, Complicated Relationships, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Hiding, Hiding Medical Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was such an idiot for thinking she didn't love Amicia, It just kind of happened, Love, Major Illness, Medieval Medicine, Meet the Family, Middle Ages, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Newborn Children, One Shot, Other, Out of absolutely nowhere, Plans, Plans For The Future, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Prima Macula, Probably not as good as my other fic, Protectiveness, Random & Short, References to Illness, Sacrifice, Secrets, Sheesh me, Short One Shot, This just came out of me, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet
Summary: The family history of the De Runes after the Macula was discovered in Hugo, and how that played out.





	Prelude

It was about ten years after the birth of her firstborn that Béatrice De Rune found herself with child again. That familiar joy and bliss, even through the pains of pregnancy, and the wellspring of love that flowed ever more as the child grew, was back. It was easy to forget oneself and the realities of the harsh difficulties of life then.  
  
The mother and father were cruelly reminded of that shortly after Hugo's birth.  
  
The Prima Macula, this condition that her newborn son had was called.  _Macula_  meant "spot" in Latin...  
  
"What exactly is it?" Béatrice asked Laurentius, the family doctor, despair creeping into her voice as she did.  
  
"It is a...sort of corruption of the blood," the doctor told her. "Well, when the host passes the first threshold, it gives them special powers, like controlling and moving certain objects at will. But it is still a disease, manifesting itself in blackened veins, painful headaches, fever, muscle weakness, and hearing voices. It is very rare, but runs in the blood of certain families. It appears that yours is one of them, Lady Béatrice.  
  
"I...have some graver news, though," he continued. "When the power of the Macula is awoken, it can grant the host incredible abilities. The one who seeks these abilities, and subsequently the one who carries them...is Grand Inquisitor Vitalis."  
  
Béatrice's blood froze. For just a moment she lost her breath and forgot her surroundings, but she was brought back by her own conviction, deep within her. Instinctively, she clutched her baby to herself so tightly he cried.  
  
"That wretched monster will not come  _near_  my boy, or any of my family," she declared. "What must I do, doctor? I will do whatever it takes."  
  
"Lady Béatrice, there is no cure. Any doctor will tell you that."  
  
"They can all go to Hell," Béatrice exclaimed. "I will do  _anything_  for my son. I'll find a cure myself if I have to." Her voice softened. "I don't want him to live in such pain. Is there nothing I can do, as his mother, in the meantime?"  
  
"You can watch over him and give him analgesics to ease the pain. You will have to do so frequently. And be sure to keep him inside, away from prying eyes. If a passerby were to see him have an episode, well..."  
  
Béatrice understood.  
  
"If you do plan to search for a cure, or even a treatment, my lady...I wish you the very best of luck," Laurentius added. "But you can rest assured that your secret is safe with me. I swear I will not tell a soul, even on pain of death." 

 

~

 

She told her husband the entire plan when she came home.  
  
"What about Amicia?" he asked.  
  
"She  _cannot know **any**_  of this," Béatrice said immediately.  
  
Robert frowned. "Béatrice, she's our daughter, and Hugo's sister!"  
  
"That is exactly why I'm saying this! It's the only way we can protect her." Béatrice sighed. "She cannot know. This is dangerous work that I am doing, the penalty for which would surely be death. I can take that, but I  _can_ _not_  bring Amicia into it. I will not have her burdened with this, nor will I have a dead son or a dead daughter, especially for my own misdeeds."  
  
There was silence for a beat, then Robert said quietly, "She will miss you, when you have to take so much time to care for Hugo."  
  
"I know, and I will miss her dearly too. But it's the only way. The only way they can both be safe." Béatrice's voice was trembling a bit now.  
  
"Béatrice...what if the worst does happen?" Robert asked. "If the Inquisition does catch us...what will we do then?"  
  
Béatrice's expression was filled with pain at the thought, but she said clearly, "We will send the children to Laurentius. He can look after them. Amicia can learn alchemy under him. She is a strong and capable girl, and in just a few years she will be a woman. I know she can care for Hugo."  
  
Robert nodded. "Yes...just like you." When Béatrice smiled, he said, "What did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful wife and fiercely loving mother of my children?"  
  
Béatrice laughed as they embraced, both of them holding onto what would be one of their last moments of simple, pure joy and peace together.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, upon watching the Chapter 1 cutscene (of the game) again, SHEESH I was wrong in thinking Béatrice didn't love Amicia. *slaps myself*
> 
> Really, her whole character can be summed up in that part when one of the Inquisition guards corners Amicia and Hugo, Béatrice *knocks him unconscious with a rock*, is like "My children!" then hugs Hugo and invites Amicia over to hold her hand <3 <3 <3


End file.
